Stay On The Ground
by Paradox xodaraP
Summary: Contains Spoilers for HBP. Harry seeks clouser in the headmasters office.


Stay On The Ground

Discalimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

--------

Harry stood in Dumbledore's office. Scratch that, Mc Gongal's office. It was one of the last days he would spend

in Hogwarts and Mc Gongal had permitted him to spend sometime in the office alone. To cope. Harry could see she was

trying hard to fill Dumbledore's shoes, but she was far too stiff. She'd never be friendly enough, never be odd enough,

there would never be another Dumbledore. Harry's eyes fell on Fwakes empty perch and he felt tears well in his eyes.

Gone, gone for good, even his beautiful bird.Harry tried to supress a moan of despair but it welled up, consumed him.

His heart was breaking.

"Harry?" as soft voice called, "Harry, dear boy, please don't cry."

Harry thought he must be going crazy, there was noone in the room with him. He was alone in this office of doo-dads and

portraits of old headmasters.. i Potraits of old headmasters! /i Harry spun around so fast he almost fell out of his shoes.

His eyes fell on the picture of Dumbledore hanging above the desk. Dumbledores portrait stared at him from over the half-moon

spectecals. There was a sad smile on the portraits face.

"Oh Headmaster!" Harry chocked out, sobbing freely now, he clutched his head in dispair,transfixed with the portrait."Why? Why.."

"Harry, I was old, I was weak, and I knew I was risking my life all the while. Being in the Order, I was prepared to die." the

portrait replied to Harry, "You musn't take it too hard."

"You didn't have to die!" Harry cried, "The locket was a fake, the real Horcrux was gone.If only I had done something, I should

have drank the potion. I should have saved you."

"Harry, I couldn't let you risk your life like that for me, you're so young. If something had happened to you..." the portrait

trailed off.

"Proffessor, I'll never be able to take on Voldemort now. Not without you. Not alone.. How will I find the horcuxes without you?"

Harry said, stairing into the moving pictures eyes. Even though it wasn't the real Dumbledore, just an impression, there was a still

a magic to those eyes, a twinkle, wisdom, kindness. How beautiful those eyes were. How unusual, how stunning. Even though it wasn'tthe real Dumbledore, Harry found it comforting to talk to it. He had never talked so to a portrait and under any other circumstances might find it akward to be doing so, so indepth.

"Harry you're not alone. You're never alone. You have Ron, and Hermionie. You have the Weasly familly, and Harry, so long as you stay loyal to me, I will always be here."

Harry shook his head. It just wasn't the same, and he said so with his eyes. The portrait smiled fondly at him and continued.

"Harry, Horcruxes aren't the only way to become immortal," Dumbledore said, "Theres another way, a purer way that noone can ever destroy."

"How?" Harry asked, perplexed but hopeful. Was Dumbledore going to reveal some method inwhich he saved himself.

"Love, Harry. Love." Dumbledore said, "By loving people. I have loved you Harry, as more then a Student and Proffessor, but as friends, as familly. I have watched you mature into the boy you are today. I am so proud of you Harry, and I believe in you. That love that we shared, that bond, it streches across the boundries of life and death. I will always be a part of you, Harry. You will always be a part of me. I will always have an eye on you,a hand in what you do. As long as you keep me in your heart Harry, you will never be alone. Same goes for your Mother and Father, who are here with you right now, and Sirius. Yes, we'll always be with you, Harry. In the heart" The Portrait Dumbledore placed a hand over his own chest and looked at Harry lovingly.

Harry felt a warmth spread throught his body and he opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't find the words. "I.." he chocked, "I love you, Professor."

"I love you too, Harry." The portrait said and smiled, "Now have a chocolate frog." The portrait motioned to a bowl of candies sitting on the headmaster's desk. Harry, who stopped to think how much Mc Gongal did miss Dumbledore that she kept his candy dishes still full for nostolgia's sake, fished out a chocolate frog and unwrapped it. He nibbled at it and fished out the card. It was an Albus Dumbledore card, like the one Harry first got on the train to Hogwarts his first year.The tiny Dumbledore patted his heart, looking up at Harry fondly. Harry was overcome with emotion and pressed the card to his chest. He let out a sound halfway between

a sob and a laugh.

"Harry, if you ever need me," the portrait said, "you know where to find me."

"I do, Professor, I do."

-------------------------------------------------

I had to write it. I'm so grief stricken myself...


End file.
